Immortal Love
by Faraway529
Summary: Nessie is about 2 human years old, but physically 17. The age at which Jake has to tell Nessie that He imprinted. Will she react like Bella did, or will she be rational about it? Rated T for possible future content.


**A/N: This is my first chapter of my first story ever, so go easy on me. Constructive criticism welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, characters, or the beginning dream/flash-back ([B.D. Ch 22] I just changed the P.O.V., still the same content), they all belong to Stephanie Meyer! I only own my measly little story-line!**

**

* * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Jacob's POV**

'_**Bella leaned into a crouch and took two slow steps towards me. "You didn't," She snarled at me.**_

_**I backed away, palms up, trying to get her to reason with me. "You know it's not something I can control."**_

"_**You **__stupid mutt__**! How **__could__** you?**__ My baby__**!"**_

_**I began to back out the front door as she stalked me. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"**_

"_**I've held her all of**__ one __**time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's**__ mine__**."**_

"_**I can share," I pleaded with her, retreating across the lawn. She seemed furious. Not even paying attention to Emmett and Jasper's bet conversation that I knew she heard very well.**_

"_**How dare you **__imprint __**on **__my __**baby? Have you lost your mind?"**_

"_**It was involuntary!" I insisted, backing into the trees. Just than Seth and Leah flanked me on either side. **_

_**Leah snapped at Bella, fallowed by fearsome snarls from Bella.**_

"_**Bella, world you try to listen for just a second? Please?" I begged. "Leah, back off," I added. Leah just curled her lip obviously still angry.**_

"_**Why should I listen?" she hissed.**_

"_**Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So… now we are. It's what you wanted."**_

"_**You think you'll be part of my family as my **__son-in-law__**!" She screeched.**_

"_**No!" I insisted. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"**_

"_**That's my **__point__**!" she yelled.**_

"_**You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy – is that so bad? So different from what you want?" I shouted back at her.**_

"_**You're going to stay away from her," she hissed up at me.**_

"_**I can't do that!"**_

_**Through her teeth she said: "**__Try__**. Starting **__now__**."**_

"_**It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from me? That's gone for you now, isn't it?" Trying to be as calm as possible to not phase right there.**_

_**She just glared at me.**_

"_**Run away while you still can," she threatened me.**_

"_**C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too," I insisted.**_

_**She froze and stopped breathing. "**__What__**… did you call her?"**_

_**I took a step back. "Well," I mumbled, "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and—"**_

"_**You nicknamed my daughter after the **__Loch Ness Monster__**?" she screamed.'**_

**I jolted forward, quickly waking up from my nightmare, knowing full well that it was true and I had woken up just before Bella lunged at me. I knew that memory well. The time Bells found out that I had imprinted on '**_**Her Nessie'**_**. Ness was going to be 17 today, well at least physically -- she was really only somewhere around 2 -- and I knew what that meant. I had to tell her I imprinted on her. This was the most frightening thing I could ever imagine. A million things ran through my head at that moment. **

**How would Nessie react?**

**Would she try to attack me like Bella did?**

**Would she be angry at me for keeping it from her?**

**Would she ever want to see me again?**

**Or what I would like her to do,**

**Love me too?**

**Well, I would never know until I told her. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just before 9am, I rolled out of bed. The sooner I tell her the better.**

**The Cullen's had moved to Alaska when Ness turned 1 and they let me move in with them. I quickly got dressed and trotted down the stairs, to the kitchen, when I got to kitchen I saw Ness sitting at the counter hunched over her breakfast and Bella continuing to cook what I assumed was my breakfast. "G'Morning Bells!" I said smiling at her.**

"**Good Morning Jacob," Bella replied, busy cooking.**

**Than Nessie turned around to see who had come in and her face lit up when she saw it was me, "Jake!" she screamed and ran to hug me.**

**I chuckled and hugging her back said "Good Morning to you too Ness!" It felt so wonderful to stand like this. With Nessie in my arms, I wished we could stay like this forever. **

**But, she broke away way too soon. I tried not to look to disappointed, fearing she'd think something was up before I had time to tell her.**

"**So, 'Birthday Girl', what do you want to do today?!" I said after finishing breakfast.**

"**Hmm," She thought for a moment, and then a smile spread across her face that could only mean one thing.**

"**Hunting," we laughed as we said the word at the same time.**

**

* * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**So, REVIEW, and let me know what you think, if I get enough responses, I'll continue!!!! I know this was a little short but I thought it'd be a good place to stop. (It's about 2 and a half pages on word)**


End file.
